Splashstar
I'm alone in my house I'm out on the town I'm at the bottom of the bottle I've been knockin' them down Description Splash is a silver tabby she-cat with big, blue-violet eyes. she has a cream underbelly, a long, fluffy tail, and short, stubby legs, almost like a munchkin cat. I can't get back up on my feet See the lights all on the streetlight stars Personality A sarcastic little bean, Splash is constantly spewing out sassy comments, observations, and tons of other things. She is quite analytical, never stepping into any situation without the context. She is curious, and enjoys comedy, laughing hard at any joke she finds funny. She doesn't like how loud her laugh is. She is kind once you get to know her. She works hard and is a determined problem solver. But look what I found Look what I found Another piece of my heart Just layin' on the ground History See The Fire Inside for full history. Splashkit was born to Heathertail and Northwind in the LakeClan Camp. Northwind was sent on a scouting mission barely a quarter moon after she was born. He never came back. Splashkit grew up with only her and her mother, at the bottom of the clan. She and her mother got the last pick of food, coldest bed, last access to anything. Her only friend as a kit was Skykit, but he was in the high class, his mother being Blazestar's sister. Skykit's sister, Honeykit, was spoiled rotten by the other nursery queens. His other sister, Rosekit, was much more shy and tended to avoid everyone, normally spending time with the medicine cat. Skykit had ruined his reputation by playing with Splashkit. Splashkit, Skykit, Rosekit, and Honeykit were all apprenticed at the same time. Splashpaw was apprenticed to one of the youngest warriors, Twigclaw, while Skypaw and Honeypaw were both apprenticed to high-class warriors. Rosepaw followed the path of a medicine cat. Splashpaw learned well, Twigclaw exceeding most cats' expectations of her ability to train her apprentice well. Splashpaw quickly rose above the other apprentices in skill and technique. Her speed was unmatched, even in WindClan. She alway's brought back the most prey and often finished her tasks before the others. She managed to earn her warrior name, Splashfire, half a moon before her fellow apprentices. Skypaw, her kithood best friend, soon grew jealous of her. Once he and his sisters earned their full names, Skyflight, Honeyfur, and Rosepelt, he challenged Splashfire at every chance he got. Splashfire would find him pointing out any mistake he could find about her, be it the way she talked to cats or even just teasing her. Splashfire confronted him, though he denied everything. He said he was just being friendly and it was all a joke, but even after their talk, he continued his behavior. Splashfire had had enough and confide in Rosepelt. The two became close friends. Then tragedy struck. Geese and ducks and what seemed like every semi-dangerous bird in the forest attacked the camp. Splashfire and her former apprentice-mates were shoved into their first battle. Splashfire was badly injured, as well as the Blazestar, who was on his final life. Rosepelt did her best but couldn't save him. He asked to have Splashfire brought to him. It was then that he said his final words, speaking of a prophecy given to him many moons before: The ripples and splashes of the water begin and flourish, turning the tide of the lake. ''He requested that his deputy, Sunflower, make Splashfire deputy once he died. Blazestar passed away, Sunflower became Sunstar, and Splashfire was made deputy. However, the clan had faced many losses in the battle, the most notable to Splashfire being Whitespot, Skyflight's mother, and Rosepelt's mentor, Grayfoot. Driven mad by grief, Skyflight blamed Splashfire for his mother's death. In the middle of LakeClan camp, he challenged her to a one-on-one battle. To the death. Splashfire had no choice but to accept. She easily beat him and pinned him down, but failed to make the final strike. She only saw her old friend when she looked at him and couldn't kill him. That was her mistake. Skyflight lurched forward, slashing her throat. She fell backward as her clan swarmed around Skyflight, ready to kill him as revenge for the fallen deputy. As she was on the brink of death, she saw a StarClan cat materialize in front of her. It was her father, Northwind. He touched his nose to hers, and she felt her strength coming back. The slit in her throat sealed up, but as it did, Northwind faded away, saying: "My daughter, I hope you will be happy. I won't be able to watch you grow anymore, but you will live. That is all I want." Her clan stared at her, shocked that she had lived. She sobbed, telling them what had happened. Skyflight was exiled, and the clan was at peace for many moons. The clan found Skyflight's body in a bush, half-eaten by a fox. Moons passed, and Sunstar slowly lost her nine lives. She died peacefully of old age on her ninth life, and Splashfire visited the moon pool and became Splashstar. As leader, Splashstar made a few changes to Clan customs. She removed the status classes altogether and gave normal warriors more rights in making major decisions. She still felt like the prophecy Blazestar had told her all those moons ago hadn't been fully fulfilled. So she consulted StarClan. StarClan told her that she had done an amazing job and fulfilled the prophecy. Content, Splashstar went back from the Moonpool to the camp. On her way back, she met a loner. The loner was a handsome tom named Heron. He wasn't in her territory, so she didn't chase him off, but he did try to flirt with her. She was annoyed but didn't think much of it. The next day, she saw Heron while she was out hunting. She chased him off, but he managed to ask if he could join the clan. She told him she would bring him back and see if the clan accepted him. The clan liked him, and he was renamed Heronpaw as he needed to be trained, though he was many moons older than the oldest apprentice. He completed his training with ease and Splashstar named him Heronflight. Splashstar monitored him closely, but he soon proved to be loyal. Four seasons passed, and Heronflight and Splashstar became good friends. In a devastating battle with ThunderClan, Honeyfur was killed. The clan grieved, but Heronflight was named deputy. The two lead the clan with pride and honor. ''Another foggy day I'm looking for a light And my only prayer Is working tonight Fears * Ducks(ducks?) * Falling Can't get myself out of bed Hear these voices in my head like a song Relationships Go ahead and yeet yer sonas in here. Glitchfang: Splashstar and Glitchfang talk a lot with each other and are competitive in a friendly way. The two enjoy each other's company. Anarchy: 'wip 'Skysong: Splashstar hasn't talked to Skysong very much, but is excited to get to know her better! She hopes they become good friends in the future. Snowysplash: wip Froststar: Wip When I met you I was blown to pieces Heart all over the floor Ever since you put me back together I can't believe it, can't believe it, uh Trivia * She originally was named Silverfur, but fought her way through that name. * She was going to be a tortie. * She was created in 2016 with a completely different history. * Skyflight was originally her love interest. * And Honeyfur was her enemy. But look what I found Somebody who loves me Look what I found Somebody who carry 'Round a piece of my heart Just layin' on the ground Gallery Here. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Warriors Category:LGBT+ Category:Catsonas Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Deputies